


Family First

by Qza29o



Category: The Baker and the Beauty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qza29o/pseuds/Qza29o
Summary: Daniel actually picks his family instead of just acting on what Noa says
Relationships: Daniel Garcia / Noa Hamilton
Kudos: 5





	Family First

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I don't know how many people will read this but I hope you all enjoy this. I started writing this fic because Daniel was annoying me with his decisions lol. This is an ongoing fic that isn't totally canon complaint

"Do you want to go with me to Cuba?"

They keep making out after her question. Enjoying each other's touch and kisses, the warmth that makes the body forget that they are cold, wet, and naked on a beach in Miami.  
After a few minutes, he admitted "Noa, I can't just leave my family's bakery for a week on a whim. I'm sorry." This dampens the mood some. "They need my help to keep up with all the new business you've drummed up," he says half smiling, thinking back to the line of customers he saw that morning.  
"Oh, ok. Right. She says deflatteningly. "We should start heading back, before the media finds us. Trust me, they always find me." They head back to shore and start redressing.  
"Hey," he says while putting his shirt on, "I'm sorry."  
"No, I am. " they are facing away from each other so they can get dressed in somewhat private. "I should have figured that" small pause "not everyone can just go wherever they want whenever they want." They get up and start gathering their things. "How about we meet up again when I get back?"  
"Yeah, that would be good. We could text while you're there if you want."  
"That would be lovely. And Daniel," kisses him again on the beach,  
"Think I could get some pastries before I go?"  
"Let me see," kiss "I think that can be arranged"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and thank you


End file.
